He's mine!
by chibi-zayla
Summary: Eve and Train battle it out. The prize is...SVEN! Who will reign win? Who will reign supreme? Who will get Sven?


Hiiii, everyone! chibi Zayla here with a brand new fanfic! I started reading Black Cat and just fell in love with it. Sooo, I've decided to write a TrainxSven fic since there really aren't many out there. I hope y'all enjoy it :D;;;;

Chapter 1: I challenge you!

It was early morning and Train sat limply on a wooden chair. He whined from time to time, complaining about nothing to do. Sven was sitting near the coffee table with newspaper in hand. He was only given a few seconds of peace before Train continued his groaning once again. And stop. And a few seconds later he'd groan all over again. Sven was growing quite impatient. He put the newspaper down and glared at Train.

"Look Train, I know things have been going kind of slow, but please, just shut up!" Eve looked up from her book to stare at the teary-eyed brunette. He was going to start again...

"But Sven-baby! It's been three days and we still haven't gotten any new criminals! All we've been doing is sitting here in our old hideout!" Train moved over to his friend's side. "Come on, Sven! Find us some criminals!" he cried while tugging at Sven's shirt.

"Get off me, you idiot!"

"Find me some criminals!" He was now pulling away at Sven's arm. "Sven-baaaaaby!"

"I told you, there are no new criminals at the moment! Now stop tugging or I swear I'll kick you!" He tried wiggling his arm free, but to no avail; the Black Cat just wouldn't let go. "Train, move it!"

"But Sven-baby!" protested Train.

Meanwhile, Eve watched the spectacle with narrowed eyes. Each movement of Train's was followed by Eve's bright eyes. And with each movement getting closer to Sven, Eve narrowed her eyes further.

"Sven!" She called loudly. Both men stopped in mid-action and turned to face Eve. "I...I want some pie, please." Sven blinked.

"I think we're all out of pie-" And he stopped in mid-sentence as Eve slowly lowered her head in a somewhat dejected manner. "Ah, let's go buy some! We'll get whatever you want, okay?" Eve's face brightened up.

"Okay!" She smiled and jumped out of her seat. Sven stood up, or tried to at least. Train was still hanging onto to the other man's arm--tightly.

"Oi, Train! Get off. I'm going out with Eve." Train only tightened his hold on Sven.

"I'm coming, too!"

"Oh no, you aren't! Whenever you come along, you always make me buy excessive amounts of milk or cookies or anything! No, only Eve and I are going and that's it!" Train was on the verge of tears. "No way. That's not working on me, Train." He pushed the whining brunette aside (who was trying to stay keep his hold on Sven) and walked over to the door. "C'mon, Eve. Let's get your bread." Eve skipped to Sven's side. Out walked Sven with Eve behind. Before she was fully out the door, Eve turned around and stuck her tongue out at Train. Train's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Why you little!" He slammed the door shut. In a huff, he stomped over to the couch and flopped back down. "Stupid Sven," he muttered angrily.

Meanwhile, Sven and Eve were at the local bakery looking at some pastries. Eve was glancing at the cakes. There were some with confetti and others with chocolate frosting. Sven give her a smile.

"You want a piece of cake?" Eve nodded. "Alright. Pick whichever you want."

"I want this one," she said while pointing to the cake with the pink frosting and red sprinkles. Sven nodded and picked up the square piece of sugar. He paused momentarily and picked up a cat-shaped cookie from one of the trays.

"Train might want one," he said and went to go pay. Eve said nothing and walked behind Sven.

Train was sitting in the same spot he had been sitting in for the past hour. He was growing impatient waiting around for Sven and Eve to return. "Damn it, Sven. How long does it take you to buy--" but the jingling of a doorknob stopped him from finishing his sentence. In walked Sven and a somewhat annoyed looking Eve. Train perked up at their return.

"Alright, you're back!"

"Yeah. Here," said Sven as he pulled out the cat-shaped cookie. "Thought you might want one."

"Cookie!" Train raced over to Sven and jumped on him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he cried while snuggling into Sven's jacket. Sven tried pushing him off.

"Augh, get off me! Here, just take your damn cookie already!"

"Yay!" He took a bit of the cookie still in Sven's hand. "It's so good!"

"Don't do that!" yelled a somewhat pink Sven. "You got saliva on my fingers!" Train grinned goofily.

"Aw, don't be so mean, Sven-baby"

"Don't call me--"

"Sven-baaaaby." And he took another bite.

"STOP IT!"

Both Train and Sven turned to stare at Eve. Her sudden outburst really surprised both men.

"Uh, Princess...you okay?" Eve only glared at Train.

"Get off, him! Sven's mine!" The small girl tugged at Sven's free arm in an attempt to bring him down to her.

Both Sven and Train stared at her with wide eyes.

"Er.. Princess?" Train was confused.

"Eve, what are you--"

"Sven is mine! And if you want him, Train, you're going to have to fight me for him!" Eve stomped her foot for good measure. She wasn't going to let Train take Sven away from her. No way. And poor Sven, he was in shock. All he could do was stutter a small 'What the...?"

"Eve," he started, "What's going--"

"Alright then," said Train. "I'll fight you for him!"

Sven nearly fell from shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he screamed.

And that was the end of chapter one. What do you think so far? I'm not so good at writing, so it might not have sounded that great. Haha...But I've been wanting to write a TrainxSven fic and and and, well...here it is. Please review with comments and criticisms...(but don't be too harsh, I bruise easily...)


End file.
